Fox In Robin's Clothing
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: Needs a Better Title, I know... Robin comes into his demon inheritance an his 18th Birthday. His instincts need him to seek out his master, who will teach him to use his new abilities. & Raven is there to help him through it. And a few others. Chaos? Yes


_**Um... yeah, I officially blame this on Too Much Yu Yu Hakusho. T_T Trying to work on my Story "Of Past and Present Lives" and I end up HERE. *Face Palm* **_

___**But I searched and I Could NOT find a story like this :( (If I'm mistaken please link me to it; the closest I've ever found was 'HoneyThief' by Xaphrin and that was a vampire fic, not demon) **_

___**Well, on with the insanity. **_

* * *

><p>Robin paced back and forth, practically making a physical rut in the floor of his bedroom. It was almost November 11, aka the Boy Wonder's eighteenth birthday, and the day he would be getting his dreaded inheritance; not the only from Bruce, but one that had been secretly passed down in his family's genes for generations.<p>

You see, long ago in the country of Romania (where a majority of his family originated from) his many-times-great grandmother had an encounter with a fox youkai (demon/spirit/monster); she had fallen in a river and was drowning and the fox decided to save her. As repayment for saving her life the fox requested that she lay with him, 1. Because she was quite a beautiful human, 2. Because he was personally an eccentric being who wanted to spread this blood line as far ranged as he could get so that his influence would be well known around the all worlds.

He had promised to personally train any children who were strong enough to handle his youko blood. Only certain, few generations could access his full blood, and if you were born with ears and maintained them for the first full week of your birth, then you had inherited his blood and will make a full transformation on your eighteenth birthday.

The change was forced, and after it you would instinctually seek out your fox youkai grandparent to teach you. There was no choice in the matter, thus Robin knew that he'd be leaving soon.

He had also heard that the transformation was incredibly painful, and the pain + entire body change would mess with his mind in that time span – greatly chancing the lives of people in the city.

He knew that he needed help. Someone who was more of an expert on these things, and who'd know how to keep him under control… Raven.

She was the perfect choice in his time of need. With anxiety nipping at his heels, he went to find her.

xXxXx

"Raven?" Robin lightly rapt on her bedroom door and called out to her; she opened it a few seconds later.

"Robin," her tone suggested that she half knew he was coming.

"I need your help," he told her bluntly.

She nodded, "I knew there was something going on with you." She stepped aside and let him enter.

They stood in the darkness awkwardly for a small while.

"Well?" She asked with a slight impatience. "What do you need help with?"

Robin blushed and sighed, but began telling about the inheritance. It was uncomfortable to explain, but since Raven explained her problem to him when she had a similar issue, he knew he had to.

Raven did not give any more of a physical reaction other than raising her eyebrow curiously, but he could tell she was fascinated by his tale.

"Are you sure that I'm right for this job? I mean, wouldn't you rather have Starfire or someone more… emotional; someone who could comfort you through the pain?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You are perfect for this. And you know how to comfort, just not in the usual, false-hope 'everything's gonna be fine, it will all go back to normal soon' way. I don't need someone to coddle me; I need someone to tell me truthfully what's happening, to comfort me with logic instead of pity. Do you get what I mean, Raven?

"You are the only one who can do this."

She nodded. She understood what he meant and would help him as best as she could. "Alright, how are we doing this?"

They planned on leaving the day before the transformation, going to a safe distance in the mountains and as far from any cities as possible.

He knew that this was life-changing, hence the other team members **needed **to know about it. She helped him tell them, along with his decision to only have Raven by his side; urging them that 'it was safer this way'.

The tenth arrived and Robin and Raven were just about ready to leave.

"Oh, must you leave so early? We wish you two could stay longer, or if we may be of assistance in any way," said Starfire who oozed 'worry'.

"I'm sorry Star, but it has to be this way," Robin apologized to her, and then turned to Raven. "Are you ready to-"

Before he could finish his sentence the alarm sounded.

'Well, it looks like we'll be staying a little longer after all' Robin thought in an irritated tone.

"Titans Go!"

XxXx

"Freeze!"

The many villains lifting gold blocks from the safe in the gigantic steel warehouse turned to the voice.

Along with the Hive Five were Kitten and Fang, Chesire, and Johnny Rancid.

"Now _they've_ started working together? Aw, man… That's gonna make this more of a pain" complained Beastboy.

The two sides sprung, even though the Titans were clearly outnumbered, the recent emotional drama of Robin's situation helped them focus their moods on their fighting and helped their chances.

Robin was especially aggressive in this fight -that had to do with both the stress and the strong, active youkai blood coursing through his veins, coming closer and closer to taking him over completely.

"What's the matter bird-boy, having a bad day? You're never this badass in a fight," Johnny Rancid half mocked and half actually asked.

Robin was trying with all his will to having something sharp pierce the biker's skin. Johnny kept dodging and shooting at the hero.

But if you think all of that was chaotic, then you'll be in for quite a shock for _somebody_ had knocked into the security system alarm-code box on the wall and short circuited it causing all of the exits to lock, and trap them inside. Once they realized what happened all sense of battling was gone and panic took over.

Everyone tried to break through the invincible walls – shooting, punching, clawing, whipping at it with all they had… no good. The only way out was to hack the system, which was fried. They'd have to wait until someone with a manual key came around and opened it, but until then...

They were stuck.

Robin was freaking out. It was bad enough that his team had to know his secret, but villains too… 'We'll if I suddenly came back with fox ears on my head I'm sure they would have noticed anyway, but still.'

After the sides had stopped fighting, each took refuge on opposite sides of the warehouse, sitting against the wall in the dark. Robin decided to take Raven's lead and meditate in an effort to control the fox beast inside him; silently praying that someone would be by before tomorrow.

*Time Skip*

Neither side slept peacefully that night, too cautious of the other to fully relax. (And sleeping on a steel, cold, hard ground didn't help either, unless you were Beastboy who could go into cat form and curl up in yourself.)

Robin shuddered and twitched every now and then, he could feel the transformation coming and it unnerved him to no end. His team mated looked at him with empathy. The villains just looked confused or were completely oblivious.

Robin glanced toward Raven and mouthed 'It's coming'. She nodded and brought him into a corner, sitting down next to him, prepared to do all she could for him.

His breathing started to quicken and he started sweating. The agonizing pain would come next.

"What's his problem?" Johnny asked the entire room, about the Titan's leader. All eyes turned toward the pair of birds in the corner.

Raven looked towards Robin who was clenched his teeth as the pain started through his body. She sighed, "He's coming into his inheritance".

Many looked confused but the ones who knew what she meant looked shocked and morbidly curious.

"Really what's he gonna be?"

"Wow, I never expected this from him!"

"What the hell is an 'inheritance'?"

"It's when you have another creature in your blood-line that passes on its genes or even its form to future generations. On specific days in that person's life time such as a birthday, a new moon, or a certain alignment of the planets, the blood will activate and that person will go through a painful transformation process into that creature's original form."

"…"

"I bet he's a giant bird."

The gossiping continued around them while Robin felt more and more pain by the second. He felt his nails sharpen into claws, his teeth grow fangs, and his entire bone structure start to bend and alter. He scrunched his eyes closed.

"Raven… get back" He whispered to her.

She stood and created a shield with her powers, pushing everybody away, but kept herself near her friend.

His body hunched and grew – bones cracking, muscles tearing, animalistic growls erupting from his throat as his mouth extended in front of him, transforming into a muzzle. In a split second, the rest of his body flowed through with the change; his clothes tore off his body as he grew to the size of a small bus. Black fur with white highlights covered his now canine-like body – pointed ears, a large fluffy tail with white at the tip, and long, sharp claws and teeth.

Everyone stared. He slowly opened his eyes which were a deep scarlet color, looking fierce and otherworldly. He growled, but Raven interfered before he could do anything, whispering things to him – telling him not to lose control; not yet anyway.

He lowered his head down to her level; she touched his nose and rubbed it in a comforting manor.

She turned back to the other occupants of the room, "He won't stay this docile for long. And if we don't get out of here by then than I expect you to be cautious around him. While not known for their violence, it is still a great piece of advice to never cross or corner a fox demon."


End file.
